Finding Home Again
by pikurosonai00
Summary: After an accident in the lab, thanks to Otto, Gibson is accidentally turned into a cat! But while waiting for a cure, an enemy attack sends the blue feline into the streets of Shuggazoom! Will the help of a gang of alley cats get Gibson back home? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It…was…puzzling…

Why was it so hard to figure out?

Gibson had asked himself one question. What were the formless made out of? Such knowledge to the team would be fantastic. Taking a good sample, Gibson began his analysis on the thick black ooze. But after examination after examination it was no use. He never found any resemblance between chemicals he had seen and the formless. It just wasn't something scientific. Gibson sighed and went to pour the liquid down the drain. He gave up.

But then Otto walked in.

"Hi Gibson!" The mechanic said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hello Otto." Gibson replied.

"Whatcha doin?" The green simian asked.

"Nothing important. I was just trying to figure out what Skeleton King's formless are made out of."

"Oh, okay!" Otto stepped closer to Gibson's view, and the scientist realized there was something stuck to Otto's fur.

"You're fur is…"

"Oh this?" Otto tried to brush it off. "It's cat hair! While Chiro and I were walking through town this girl's cat got stuck in a tree so I had to climb up there to get it down. It was so soft and fluffy! I wish we could get a cat."

"Be careful Otto! Stop brushing the fur off in here! I can't let cat hair into my chemicals!" The blue monkey tried to wave the flying cat hair away from his test tubes, not realizing one of the hairs floated into one of the nearby beakers.

"Sorry!" The green simian stepped back.

"And don't forget about the incident with Thingy. We could never keep a pet in the Super Robot."

"Oh yeah…" The mechanic said. "Well, I'll leave you alone now, Gibson."

"Alright." Gibson turned back to his work as Otto left the room. He brushed any of the lingering cat fur off of the table.

The green simian went to clean the hair off, but he wasn't two steps into his room when a large BOOM was heard in the robot.

"What was that?" Otto asked. He ran into the hallway and met up with Nova and Chiro, who were running to the source of the noise.

"I think it came from Gibson's lab!" Nova said. Chiro nodded and they followed her. She was right. The door was closed, but smoke was slowly flowing out of the room.

"Chiro, stand back. We don't know what that stuff is! Otto, get him out of the robot!" Nova put a mask over her face to keep from breathing the smog. The green simian grabbed Chiro's hand and they went outside. Sprx and Antauri ran out behind them.

"There was an accident in Gibson's lab?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, I hope he's okay." Chiro looked up, hoping Nova would come out with the blue simian soon. After a few minutes Nova stepped outside.

"Well, Gibson's okay. I opened some of the back windows to clear the fumes. But…Gibson is…different." She said. The others stepped inside and followed her.

"Gibson…" She crouched down and looked under one of the chairs. "Come out please."

Slowly out from the dark shadows came a small blue robot cat. It had a white patch of fur on his chest, the usual robot monkey ears became pointed cat ears at the top of the head, and the legs had now been made for walking on all fours. The front legs were still robotic.

Sprx immediately fell to the floor laughing as Chiro and Antauri stood speechless. Otto ran over right away.

"Gibson! You look so cute!" He wrapped his arms around the cat, but Gibson just growled at him and broke free from the hug. Then he hissed and ran back under the chair.

"The lab accident did this." The yellow simian stretched her hand under to stroke her brother.

"So…so now he's a cat?" Sprx got back up still chuckling.

"No, he's a turtle." Nova said sarcastically.

"Well, we have to get him back to normal." Chiro walked over to see Gibson.

"Yeah, but how?"

"We need to search for an antidote." Antauri said. "Perhaps we can find one in his lab."

"I'll go look." Otto turned and Antauri followed. Gibson gave a slight growl in response before finally coming out from the chair. Sprx stifled another laugh, but didn't find it so funny when Nova let the blue feline sit in her lap.

"What are you doing?" The red simian asked.

"I'm holding Gibson. What does it look like?" She raised an eyebrow and began rubbing Gibson under the chin. The cat rolled around in her lap and purred. Sprx narrowed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Antauri and Otto came in.

"We couldn't find any way to turn him back." The green monkey said.

"We're going to have to research this ourselves." Antauri added.

"Well, we better hurry. Gibson can't stay this way forever." Chiro picked up the blue feline, who had been sitting on the floor at the moment.

"Indeed. I suggest someone head to the store and get anything necessary for Gibson to be comfortable in this situation." The silver monkey said.

"Okay." Chiro put Gibson back down. "Come on, Otto."

The green simian excitedly ran out the door with the boy. The blue feline let out another growl before Nova picked him back up.

"Are you alright Gibson?" Nova asked. He just looked up at her wide eyed. It was obvious that if he tried to speak she wouldn't understand him. The cat just flattened his ears and turned to the door where the two teammates left from. He was mad at Otto. He knew that somehow some cat hair had flown into one of his chemicals and done this. It was his green companion's fault this had happened, and who knows how long Gibson was going to stay like this? Possibly forever?

* * *

><p>After an hour, Chiro and Otto walked back in carrying dozens of bags.<p>

"He nearly ransacked the store getting stuff." The boy placed his bags on the floor and pulled out all the things they got. Mainly cat toys. Otto put his bags down and pulled a large book out of one of them. It had a title that read _All You Need to Know About Cats. _Then he pulled out a small bed, the color blue, a scratching post, some cans of fish and chicken, and a small bag containing catnip. Gibson flattened his ears again.

"Well, at least Gibson will be…" Antauri cleared his throat, "…entertained. Let's put these things where they won't be in the way of our duties as heroes." The others nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter! Special thanks to ANTAURIfan (Tauria-Love on deviantart) for helping me get a title for this story! You rock! Woohoo! REVIEW PLEASE! More reviews means more chapters sooner, and that means stories finished sooner leading to new fun stories!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Pikuro: OMG! Thank you thank you thank you to my dad for letting me borrow his computer! The reason why I haven't updated in so long is because my computer broke and my sister's computer doesn't let me go to fanfiction or let me scan my art, so I've been having trouble. But my dad is super awesome because he let me borrow HIS laptop and he can beat Resident Evil 4 on pro level a gazzilion times! And thanks for the feedback on the first chapter everyone! That really means a lot to me! ^w^ SO ENJOY! This chapter is short but funny.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Roll roll roll…_

Gibson just sat and watched as Otto tossed numerous toys in the air, rolled many balls around on the floor, and tried his very hardest to get the blue feline to play with him. But all he got was that cold angry stare.

"Come on, Gibby, I said I was sorry." Otto cried out. Suddenly the cat went wide eyed. He was focusing on something. Otto watched eagerly to see what it was Gibson wanted to play with.

"OW!" Sprx ripped his tail from Gibson's claws. "Otto! He's your problem! Keep him under control!"

"But he doesn't want to play with me, Sprx!" The pout on the green simians face would make you think he witnessed someone kicking a puppy.

Sprx turned to Gibson, who was twitching his own tail back and forth in excitement.

"Now look here mister." He shook a finger in the blue feline's face. "Cat or not, you do NOT play with my tail!"

Nom!

"OW! Otto! He bit my finger!" Sprx glared daggers as the green simian began laughing.

"Gibson." Antauri called from across the room. "Leave Sprx alone."

Gibson let out a small meow as he released Sprx's finger from his now very small jaws. Then he walked across the room and looked up at his brother. The silver monkey was carrying a large stack of books from the lab. They were all scattered across the floor.

"Now, I may not be a great chemist, but hopefully I can make a cure." Antauri was about to open one of the books, when Gibson used his small teeth to pick up the corner of a book and open it. Then he pawed at the pages and pointed out certain chapters, letting out a meow.

"Are these pages I need to turn you back to normal?" Antauri asked. Gibson nodded and then rubbed against Antauri letting out a purr.

"Aw, he never does that to me." Otto whined, but then Gibson hissed at him, making the green simian flinch.

"Alright you guys, dinner's ready." Nova walked in with Chiro following. The boys all looked at each other and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Here…" Nova let out a small whisper. Gibson sniffed the piece of chicken in her fingers and proceeded to eat it, licking his lips after he was done. Sprx glared, knowing he was the only one knowing what Nova was doing as Chiro, Antauri, and Otto talked about the robot systems and recent events.<p>

"Hey, how come Gibson hasn't eaten any of his food?" Sprx asked loudly. Immediately the female simian sat up straight and the blue feline slid for his food bowl.

The others just turned to see that Gibson was eating out of a small light blue food dish containing tuna. Then they gave Sprx a puzzled look and resumed their conversation. Nova just glared while Sprx smirked.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the team decided to all get some shut eye. Chiro put on his baby blue pajamas and climbed into his bed. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes, glad that he was going to get some sleep.<p>

The silence in his bedroom was broken when the door opened. Chiro woke up and turned to it. He looked around the room after seeing nobody in the doorway. It closed automatically and his heart raced. He gasped and jumped up when he thought he saw a pair of eyes glowing in the doorway. But after he blinked they were gone.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Chiro mumbled, crawling back under the covers and closing his eyes again. He stretched his feet out and tried to get back to sleep.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain.

"OW!" He fell off the bed and turned to face the pile of blankets on the floor, with something moving inside of them. Slowly he reached over to see who the attacker was.

"…GIBSON!" He yelled. The blue feline just sat there wide eyed. "What in Shuggazoom are you doing? You attacked my feet!"

Gibson turned his head to the side and twitched his ears. Then he walked over into Chiro's lap and curled up, letting out a quiet purr. The boy groaned and picked the cat up and climbed back into bed. Gibson walked over to the foot of the bed to sleep.

Just when the teen thought he could rest he felt something pushing against his side, like someone was trying to give him a massage. He looked up to see it was Gibson again, pushing his paws into the blanket covered body and purring.

"NOW what are you doing?" Chiro said. The blue feline looked at Chiro for a moment and then resumed the massage, but this time his claws were slightly pushed out and Chiro squirmed and laughed, trying to stop the tickling feeling.

After a few minutes, Gibson stretched and crawled next to Chiro's side and curled up, closing his eyes. The boy pet his brother behind the ears and they both drifted off to sleep, wondering what chaos was going to occur the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! I like reviews! They keep Edward Cullen from eating all of my french fries!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get it! It's right there! Get it!" Chiro slid a long string across the ground. "Come on Gibson! Get the string!"

The blue feline watched as the yarn went across the floor, but then he resumed licking his paws.

Chiro finally gave up after tossing the end of the string across the room for the fifteenth time.

"Don't think I'll be easy on you now, Gibson. You attacked my feet last night and gave me a massage!"

This got Gibson's attention. He looked at Chiro as if none of it ever happened.

"I felt it Gibson! It wasn't a dream! You have claws now!"

The blue feline's ears flattened slowly and he examined his front paws. He thought of how he could be working in his lab…helping the team…not attacking Chiro's foot at night (even though he tossed and turned a lot in bed)…and having thumbs. Now he didn't feel like himself at all. Even the slightest thing that moved got his attention and he couldn't grasp anything. And he was also too small to sit at the table and reach his food.

The feline meowed at Chiro.

"Antauri said the cure will be ready by the end of the day or tomorrow. You'll be back to normal soon." The boy rubbed his friend behind the ears, who responded with a purr.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Sprx asked as the team ran into the main room.

"It looks like an enemy is coming straight for the robot!" Antauri said.

There was a large crash as the team protected themselves. A strong enemy began to break into the side of the robot. Finally the metal broke and gave way and someone stepped into the room.

"Who's there?" Chiro asked.

Then a large figure walked into the room. His armor was cracked, his whole body was covered in scars, and one of his eyes was covered up.

"Mandarin?" Nova exclaimed. "But…you were gone?"

"Wrong, Hyper Force…that simple minded slave was only a clone of me created to work for Skeleton King."

"What do you want from us?" Sprx asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come for revenge! If you hadn't foiled my plans, I wouldn't have been locked up for years in that torture chamber! But they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger…"

Then Mandarin's eyes scanned the room to look for a weak point. It was then he spotted his opening. Gibson, being a cat, was now smaller and easier to hit. The evil simian leaped in the air and thrust his fists down, ready to smash the feline.

"LOOK OUT!" Nova grabbed Gibson and slid out of the way just in time.

Mandarin growled and thrust his fist forward, ready to hit the golden furred monkey, when a ghost claw stopped his attack. Antauri held Mandarin's fist and narrowed his eyes.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" He send a wave of energy at Mandarin, who stepped back a bit but remained unscathed by the attack.

"Get out of here, Gibson!" Nova put her brother down. Gibson turned around and meowed in protest.

"No, you have to leave! It's too dangerous! Go hide!"

The blue feline shook his head and got in his one cat like fighting stance, his tail swishing back and forth swiftly.

"Do you really think you can stop me like that, Mr. Hal Gibson?" Mandarin laughed. "Give it a try…"

The blue feline ran as fast as his paws could carry him and pulled out his claws. Then he latched onto Mandarin's shoulder, which was uncovered.

"GRAH!" Mandarin thrust him off, realizing that sharp metal claws on bare flesh can actually hurt. "You'll pay for that!"

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto sent a green saw whizzing at the orange monkey. The villain jumped and dodged the attack with ease.

"MAGNA BALL BLAZER!" Sprx sent an electric orb at the enemy, who dodged that attack as well.

"THUNDER PUNCH!" Chiro exclaimed as he punched Mandarin in the stomach.

"HIYA!" Mandarin kicked Chiro back, making the boy leave a large dent in the wall. Then the orange simian grabbed Otto and threw him at Sprx, knocking them both out of the fight.

Antauri ran over with his claws out, but Mandarin leaped out of the way and then grabbed Antauri by the tail. He swung the silver simian at Nova, who got hit and fell to the floor.

Gibson growled as Mandarin walked over to him and picked up the feline by the scruff of his neck. Then he examined his back and bent the metal that would have been his rocket pack. He walked over to where the hole in the Super Robot was from when he entered and dangled Gibson over the edge.

"NO!" Nova exclaimed, but it was too late. Mandarin smiled as he released his grip and the blue feline let out a yowl as he began to fall.

"GIBSON!" Chiro shouted as he stood back up. Then he glared at Mandarin and did a lightning kick, causing Mandarin to fall through the hole as well. Then he pressed a button on the wall and activated the super robot's defense system to keep the orange simian out.

"I'll be back Hyper Force!" Mandarin exclaimed as he landed onto his feet. Then he ran off and hid in the area known as the Savage Lands.

"Is everyone alright?" Chiro asked.

"I think we'll be okay kid." Sprx said as he stood up.

"We'll live." Antauri added. "I think we only received a few minor injuries."

"But what about Gibson?" Otto asked.

Nova walked up to the monitor on the Super Robot and typed something on the keyboard. Then she smiled.

"Well…his tracker and jetpack are broken, but the robot's scanner says he's still alive!"

"Well, we have to hurry and find him…before Mandarin finds out too!" Chiro said.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAH!" Gibson exclaimed as he fell from the robot. His jet pack was broken and he was high in the air. Hopefully the rumor that cats always land on their feet was true. However, Gibson didn't find out for sure because he ended up getting the landing cushioned by the leaves of a tree. After tumbling out of the tree and into a bush, he shook his head and looked around.<p>

"Where did I just land?" He asked. He looked around and saw the robot. "Ah, there it is!" He began to walk along the road and back to his home, but he was thrown off when a hover bike flew past and nearly hit him. He jumped back startled and then leaped forward when he realized that someone late for an appointment was running and didn't see the blue feline, nearly stepping on his tail. The blue feline dodged past runners, bikes, and other various obstacles until he finally made it across the street. He sighed and continued to walk forward until…

"AH! A cat! Get away! Get away cat!" A woman hit Gibson from behind with a broom. "Stay away from my store! No animals allowed except the monkey team!"

The cat shook his head and growled. How rude. She didn't know he was part of the team since he was a cat now. And he wasn't even trying to go to the store! Gibson just ignored it. He had to get back to the super robot.

Just then, he stopped in his tracks when two figures stepped in front of him. He looked up to see B.T. and Glenny, a couple of Chiro's old classmates. When he tried to walk around them B.T. placed a foot in front of his way.

"Well well well…look what we got here." He said. "A little robot kitty cat. Should we have some fun with him?"

"Sounds like a plan to me…" Glenny replied. B.T. picked Gibson up by the tail and began to tug at him.

"Hey! This robot doesn't have any buttons!"

"How do we know what he does?"

"There's gotta be somethin' here…"

Gibson gradually got more and more annoyed. Finally he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into B.T.'s finger.

"OW! He bit me!" The teen yelled and dropped Gibson.

"Careful! It's a stray! It could have rabies or something!" Glenny exclaimed.

"Stupid cat!" B.T. began to chase after Gibson. The blue feline didn't need to think twice before running as fast as he could.

"CAT! CAT! IT'S THE CAT AGAIN-WOAH!" The shopkeeper yelled as B.T. and Glenny bumped into her and made her drop the crate of space fruit in her hands.

After a few minutes of running, Gibson leaped onto a garbage can and over a fence. B.T. and Glenny stopped before running after him again.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Glenny exclaimed.

"Ah, it ain't worth it!" B.T. grumbled. "It's not like he'll survive in the streets of Shuggazoom anyways."

The two boys laughed and ran off.

Gibson gasped for breath. Finally, he was away from those mean guys…but…where was he now?

He looked around nervously. He ended up in some dark alley way and the distance he ran made him very far from the robot. To make things worse, a glowing pair of eyes gazed at him from the shadows. Then there was another pair…and another…and another…and more and more eyes looked at the blue feline.

"Who's there?" Gibson asked. "Show yourselves!"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! New chapter! Yay! :D Oh noes, it looks like Gibson is lost in Shuggazoom! Will he make it back home?<strong>

**Also, slight warning now that there will be some OCs in the future, but no OC and Canon character romance. No OC and OC romance either. Spova though. I do have a plan for some Spova.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I mean it! Show yourselves!" Gibson growled as his fur began to puff out.

"Hey hey…take it easy…" A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Gibson asked.

"Relax buddy…" Out of the shadows walked a white cat with blue eyes and a blue diamond mark on her forehead and blue fur at the tip of her tail. "We're friends…"

More and more alley cats began to walk out, each of them examining the blue feline from head to toe. Two male cats, one a dusty gray color and very big, and one small and skinny with stripes and a chipped ear, stood next to the white cat like body guards.

"My name is Frost." The white cat said. "…Leader of the Shuggazoom Cat Clan. These are my partners and best friends Fur Ball and Tiger."

Fur Ball, the big gray cat, nodded in greeting, and Tiger, with the stripes, waved a paw.

"So…uh…what's your name?"

"Mine?" Gibson twitched his whiskers, uncertain if he should trust these cats. "Um…I am Mr. Hal Gibson. But…do not call me mister, or Hal, just Gibson please."

"Nice to meet you Gibson." Frost walked over and waved her tail in his face. "So…what's a fancy guy like you doing here?"

"Well…I was the scientist of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force…"

Gibson was interrupted when Tiger burst out laughing.

"A cat…on the MONKEY team? That's a good one! Right Fur Ball?" He snickered. Fur Ball and the other cats began to laugh as well.

"But in a lab accident I was turned into a cat…" Gibson growled.

"Hey! You two! Knock it off!" Frost glared at them. The two stayed quiet but snickered to themselves.

"Then we were attacked by an old enemy and I ended up lost in the city." The blue feline finished his story.

"Interesting…well, don't worry, Gibson! We'll help you get back home, but it won't be easy."

"You mean you believe this guy, Frost?" Tiger exclaimed. A bunch of the other cats standing by murmured to one another.

"Uh…yeah boss…" Fur Ball said. "He sounds like an underage kitten on his first dose of nip!"

"First of all, he is not underage. It is clear he is an older gentle feline. And second of all, my nose never lies and he has never touched cat nip once in any of his nine lives." The white cat said after sniffing the newcomer to the alley. "Also…he has robotic parts. Now, the streets of Shuggazoom are dangerous. And judging from this area and the quickest safe path to get to that giant robot place…it'll take a while. You took a quick route to get here, but if you took just the wrong step, you would've been dead."

Gibson winced at that statement.

"So, Gibbs, we'll take you to our alleyway and plan out the best path back to your home." Frost winked one of her glossy blue eyes. "Alright, kitties, let's move!"

Gibson started following the alley cats back to their hideout. Frost seemed very nice, but her friends were annoying and untrustworthy.

"Hey…hey Fur Ball…" Tiger chuckled. "Gibby over there needs a different nickname…I mean, just because you got the name Gibson doesn't mean you deserve to be called ordinary nicknames like Gibbs!"

"Uh…yeah!"

"And with his fancy shmancy metal parts, he deserves somethin' special…let's think for a moment, and more thinking than you usually do, Fur Ball."

"Hmm…how about…Muffin Top!"

"Hey, I like that!" Tiger laughed. "Hey, Muffin Top! We got a new nickname for ya!"

Gibson growled.

"Hey Muffin Top!" Fur Ball chuckled. Soon all the cats around except for Frost were laughing and repeating muffin top.

"Want some milk muffin top?"

"Nice fur coat Muffin Top!"

"Wanna chase some mice with me Muffin Top?"

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET?" Frost hissed. "Sheesh, you all sound like that annoying Pluto Parrot at the pet store!"

All the cats were silent for the next few minutes and finally they all arrived at one small alleyway in the back of the city that nobody ever explored. It was lit up by old street lights that surprisingly hadn't burned out yet, a bunch of cardboard boxes, flower pots, leaky tires, and other things were stacked up like a tall building with thousands of different rooms, each occupying a cat or two.

"Here we are…" Frost sat down. "Home sweet home. You'll be staying here with us for the next couple days."

"It's certainly…different." Gibson smiled. "But it'll do…"

Frost walked over to a cardboard box that had some fluffy mixture of bubble wrap, feathers, and packing peanuts inside.

"This'll be your room. The stuffing stuff in there makes a great bed."

"Alright."

"Up there at the top of the big tower…" She gestured toward a box at the top that had a beautiful light blue pillow at the top. "…is my room. If you need me, just hop on up. Don't worry about bothering anybody. Everyone is used to having someone jump on the roof every now and then."

Gibson nodded and followed Frost to a humongous room in the center. Of course, it was a cardboard box, but it was help up by tires positioned to stand tall, and a bunch of cats could fit in at once.

"This is the meeting room. I'll go get some more of our clan's experts and we'll plan our path to your home. I'll call you when we're ready."

The blue feline nodded again and went over to the box that was to be his room. He sat down on his _bed _and thought for a moment.

_Well…this is quite the predicament. Thanks to Mandarin I'm lost out here. My only choice for now is to trust these alley cats and hope they really will help me get home. Still…I hope the rest of the team is okay. They were probably able to defeat Mandarin…but…I don't know that for sure…_

Gibson curled up and closed his eyes...they had to be okay. He could feel it…

* * *

><p>"MROOOW!" Someone yowled. Gibson woke up, startled, and watched as a bunch of cats came out of the tower and huddled toward the opening of the alley. He climbed up some of the boxes and leaped around until he maneuvered to where Frost was standing.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Trouble…" Frost replied. The blue feline looked up and saw that another group of cats were coming their way…and they didn't look very friendly.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. Yes, I have added some OCs here, but they're all CATS! :D And I like cats! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews I get, the sooner I put up the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The other group of cats walked over, each of them growling in response to Frost's clan.

"What do you want Scratch?" Frost hissed.

"Shuggazoom's streets are dangerous Frost." Scratch, a deep blue cat with a purple scar on his right eye said. "Our place is getting too far out in the open of the pound. It's time we moved in…and you moved out."

"We've claimed this territory fair and square. Go find your own home!"

"But this…would be so much easier. It'll be like taking milk from a kitten." Scratch smirked. He pulled out his claws and raised a paw in the air, signaling that he was ready to attack. "You have until the count of three to take all your little friends and leave Frosty…unless you want me to remove all your fur…that diamond mark on your forehead is getting SO cliché."

Frost growled very loudly.

"Then I guess it's war…"

All of the other cats got into position, except for Gibson who wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"Hey…" Scratch said. "Who's your friend? Never seen him on these streets before…"

"You mean Muffin Top?" Tiger gestured toward Gibson.

"Tiger hush!" Frost hissed.

"MUFFIN TOP? HAHAHA!" Scratch roared with laughter. All of the other enemy cats joined in. Gibson's blue fur on his face turned a deep crimson hue.

"Hey, Squirt!" Scratch called. A teeny tiny kitten, which was also dark blue, walked out of the crowd. "Good news! I got you a sparring partner. You get to join the fight after all." He pat the kitten on the back. "Make me proud son."

"Okay daddy!" The kitten saluted by standing his tail straight up.

"Now, let's begin!" Scratch exclaimed. Immediately both clans sent cats out to fight, Frost against Scratch of course.

"OKAY BIG GUY!" The small kitten sat on its hind legs and stuck its paws in the air. "I'm not gonna go easy on yoo! Take dis Muffin Top!" Squirt sent a punch at Gibson, which didn't hurt at all. The blue feline just gave a blank stare to the young cat. It was a kitten! He couldn't hurt it! It was just like a young child.

"Was I too stwong for yoo?" Squirt smirked. "How abowt dis! Hi ya!" He smacked Gibson's cheek with his tail. "What's da matter? Don't wanna fight a wittle kitten wike me? I'm stwonger than I wook! Go on, twy and hit me!"

Gibson stuck a paw out and lightly tapped the kitten on the nose. Squirt sat there for a few seconds. Suddenly his whiskers twitched and his lip quivered.

"WAAAH!" Squirt burst into tears. Everyone turned to the two.

"Squirt! What happened?" Scratch ran over and hugged his son.

"He hit me on da nose!" The little kitten sobbed into his dad's fur.

"All I did was tap him on the nose." Gibson said calmly. "He told me to hit him back, but I didn't want to hurt him!"

Scratch didn't listen to a single word he said. He began to growl ferociously. Gibson backed up as the enemy cat bore his teeth.

"You hurt my son…you hurt my little kitten…now you're gonna pay…"

Gibson went wide eyed as Scratch pounced him, trying to sink his jaws into the robot cat's flesh. Gibson pushed him off and then swiped him with his own claws. Scratch hissed and tackled Gibson again, digging his claws deeply into the blue feline's body. Gibson yowled in pain and used his metal claws to leave a deep scratch on his enemy's cheek. Scratch bit into Gibson's neck, but the blue feline twisted until he was released from the bad cat's grasp. Then he lunged at Scratch with all his might, sinking his claws and teeth into the skin of Scratch. The enemy just screeched and got up, flinging Gibson across the floor. Gibson got back up and ran at Scratch, who was running over to attack again. They both smacked each other with their paws, trying to get a good hit. Scratch let his guard down and Gibson did a head butt that sent the bad feline flying through the air. Then he ran and pounced Scratch once more, sinking his claws into the fur and flesh of his enemy. Scratch flung him off and they hit each other again. Then Scratch lunged toward Gibson, knocking the robotic cat off his paws and he scratched at his chest fur, but Gibson rolled quickly to get back up and swiped at Scratch. He was close enough to whack him across the face.

Gibson and Scratch stood across from each other, each panting for air. Frost sat and watched in amazement. Not even she was that good at fighting. If anything, she would wear Scratch out and Tiger or Fur Ball would have to chase him off.

"Ready to…give up…Muffin Top?" Scratch wheezed.

"Never…" Gibson huffed.

The blue feline pounced Scratch once more and dug his metal claws into his back. The enemy yowled and looked up once more.

"Leave these cats alone…and go now…with all your friends…" Gibson growled.

Scratch nodded and darted away.

"RETREAT!" He shouted. All the other cats screamed and yowled and followed.

After they all ran off, everyone turned to Gibson.

"That was AMAZING!" Frost exclaimed. "Nobody's ever chased Scratch off on their own before!"

"You were amazing Muffin Top- I mean…Gibson!" Tiger jumped down

"Yeah, you rock!" Fur Ball stopped for a moment. "Uh…Gibson? You don't look so good."

Indeed, Gibson was swaying back and forth on all fours. He shook his head. Everything looked blurry and his head was pounding. His body ached all over from where Scratch had hurt him and before he could say anything he passed out.

"GIBSON!" Frost exclaimed. All of the cats gasped, crowding around him.

"HEY! Give him some air!" Tiger tried to push some of them back.

"He needs medical care now!" Frost turned to Fur Ball. The big puffy cat nodded and laid on his stomach. The white cat dragged Gibson by the scruff of his neck until he was hung over Fur Ball's back. Then the large cat carried him into their hideout.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…my head…" Gibson moaned as he opened his eyes. He was in another cardboard box room with white instead of brown material and there were several pillows lined out for cats to rest on. Gibson looked to see a pretty dark purple Siamese cat with baby blue markings instead of brown and shimmering green eyes. She was licking his wounds in an attempt to heal them.<p>

"How is he, Zi?" Frost asked.

"He put up a good fight. We should let him rest a bit and he'll be fine." The purple cat said softly.

"Hey, Gibson. How do you feel?"

The blue feline just looked up at her for a moment, still trying to process what was going on around him now.

"Gibson?"

"Hmm?" Gibson looked up at Frost.

"I asked how do you feel."

Gibson mumbled something incoherently and laid his head back down as Zi continued to lick his scratches.

"Is Muffin Top gonna be alright, Frost?" Tiger said from across the room.

"He'll be fine." The white cat said. "A nice comfy cat nap and something to eat will get him back in shape." She turned to Gibson. "You better get some sleep, Gibbs. Tomorrow we're taking you out for breakfast."

She didn't really need to tell him that. Gibson was already asleep again anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! :D I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting with this. I was gonna put it up sooner but I ended up rewriting the fight scene. Also, Zi is from AntauriFan as a thanks for helping me come up with the title for this story. :3 Anyways, I felt that it had been too long since I last did an update, especially since this story's been getting some GREAT feedback!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! KEEP IT UP! REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews fuel my "story writing thingy" in my brain! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Still no sign of Gibson?" Chiro asked as Sprx and Antauri walked inside.

"I'm afraid not." Antauri replied. "We've looked everywhere in the city but we can't find him."

"He didn't run away, did he? Because by now he should've been able to come back to the robot on his own." Otto said sadly.

"I hope he isn't hurt." Nova added.

"It's getting late team. We'll have to resume our search in the morning." Antauri said. The others nodded.

"Still, I don't see how he could've gotten lost. He should've just returned to the robot. Mandarin dropped him close enough." The yellow simian mumbled.

"Maybe Brain Strain isn't as smart as he says." Sprx said.

"How can you say that, Sprx?" She snapped. "Gibson's our brother! He's been turned into a cat and now we've been separated from him! What if he's hurt or sick or something?"

The red simian stayed silent and thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say.

"That's what I thought." Nova growled as she went to her room.

"Wait! Nova, I was…" Sprx tried to stop her but it was too late. She locked her door and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Gibson…"<p>

The blue feline felt a little nudge on his side.

"Gibson…wake up…"

He kept his eyes closed. He was too tired to even figure out who the voice was from, let alone try to see who it was.

"Gibson, come on. We need to get you something to eat."

The blue feline just stayed there, still resting. Right now he was in the perfect and most comfortable position and nothing could ruin it…

"HEY MUFFIN TOP! WE'RE GOING FISHING!"

Gibson leapt up and puffed his fur out, quite startled at the sudden call. Tiger and Fur Ball were laughing as Frost sighed.

"Well, Tiger, not quite the awakening I would've hoped for, but affective." The white feline said. "Now come on Gibson. It's early in the morning, the best time for fishing. All three of you, come follow me."

* * *

><p>Gibson dragged his paws, still tired. He was exhausted from the fight yesterday and he didn't really want to go anywhere except back home to the super robot. But food did sound good right now.<p>

"I don't see why I had to come." Tiger said.

"Because Tiger, I certainly hope you remember the taste of the fine fresh fish from Shuggazoom harbor." Frost replied. "Unless you'd rather go eat mice and garbage."

"Mmm…" Fur Ball smacked his lips. "Fish."

"Alright. We're here." Frost said. They were at the Shuggazoom harbor. A few boats were docked and some were out at sea. The group of cats went along until they got to a small stream bringing fresh water. But there was not only fresh water in the cool clear river; there were also delicious little fishes.

"Alright. Let's catch our breakfast." Frost said.

"I hate getting wet." Tiger groaned. "But it'll all be worth it." He lunged a paw into the river trying to snatch up the prey swimming by, but he had no luck.

Fur Ball went out with both of his paws into the stream, trying to nab one of the fishes, but he just came out with his upper half soaking wet. He shook off some of the water and flattened his ears.

Frost took a quick jab at a fish, and was just able to grab it, but the moment she pulled it out of the water, the fish swung his tail and dove right back in. She groaned and looked for another fish.

Gibson just glanced back and forth groggily, until he spotted a fish just floating there in one spot. His tail twitched back and forth as the blue feline got in position to strike. He squinted his eyes, keeping his focus on the prey before he sent a paw forward with all his claws out. Then he pulled it back out and pinned the fish to the ground. It flopped about, trying to get back to the water, but Gibson kept his long metal claws pinned to it.

"Way to go Gibson!" Frost said. "Wow, he's a pretty big one too."

"Not bad Muffin Top." Tiger swatted Gibson with his tail playfully. "I never got a fish on my first try."

Suddenly from behind there was a growl and something knocked the four cats over. A stray dog had grabbed the fish and leaped into the river, swimming along to the other side. When he got there he put the fish down far enough to keep it from getting back to the water and swimming away.

"It's mine now, kitties!" The dog was small and light brown. "Thanks for the breakfast!" He taunted.

"Augh, not again!" Frost hissed. Fur Ball and Tiger growled along with her.

"Give that back!" Fur Ball exclaimed.

"Why don't you swim across and get it yourselves!" The dog said. "What's the matter kitties? Afraid to get wet? It's just a little water!"

Frost looked around, trying to see if there was another way across the stream. The water looked cold, deep, and really WET.

Gibson, on the other hand, stepped back a bit, and dashed forward. So what if it was water? When he was a robot monkey, they had plenty of underwater missions. This wasn't any different. The blue cat jumped as far as he could and landed in the stream with a splash! Then he began to dog paddle, or in this case cat paddle, across the river.

"What in the?" The dog yelped. He never saw a cat swim before, and this cat looked like he meant business.

When Gibson finally climbed up to the other side, his wet fur began to puff out in an attempt to scare off the dog by looking bigger. His teeth were showing as he growled.

The dog whimpered and whined and ran away, leaving the fish behind. Gibson shook off the water and went up to get back the meal.

"That was amazing!" Tiger exclaimed.

"You got the fish back! Yay!" Fur Ball jumped around with glee.

"Alright, Gibson. Now bring it back over here so we can eat." Frost smiled. She waited. "Gibson?"

"HEY!" Tiger shouted. "MUFFIN TOP!"

Frost looked again to see that the last thing Gibson planned on was bringing the fish back. He already dove in and started eating.

"GIBSON!"

* * *

><p>It took a while for Frost and Fur Ball and Tiger to catch fish for themselves, mainly Tiger because he was horrible at fishing and needed Gibson and Fur Ball to work together to catch him one. Of course, he didn't thank them afterwards.<p>

"Alright. We've eaten and it's still early in the morning, so now we can start leading you back home." Frost said.

"Okay." Gibson nodded.

"While you were asleep last night, I called on one of our clan members. His name is Jethro. He's a real outdoor cat and he loves to travel. He's been everywhere in Shuggazoom. I asked him about the Super Robot, and he says he's been there 5 times, often to bother one of the shop keepers close by because she hates cats. He gave me the directions, and if we follow them carefully, we should have you back home by late afternoon or early evening."

"Alright."

"We owe you one anyway for stopping Scratch last night. Thank you."

"Oh, um…you're welcome."

"So let's go!" Tiger interrupted. He started off in one direction.

"I hope he realizes that I'm the one who got the directions before he goes too far the wrong way." Frost rolled her eyes and smirked. Fur Ball chuckled and he and Gibson followed close behind. Tiger turned around and scurried back to them after a few more seconds.

A tall lanky man with orange hair peeked out of the window of a large truck.

"Strays…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Oh, and by the way, that scene with Sprx and Nova at the beggining is supposed to kinda lead you guys up to a Spova moment. :3 REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So…while we're walking, how about you tell us about some of your Hyper Force adventures, Muffin Top?" Tiger said as they walked across a fence.

"Well, where should I start?" Gibson asked.

"Anything you think we might like?" Fur Ball suggested.

"Well, there was this one time we were on this planet called Kathori. It was inhabited by felines who were threatened by these huge insect creatures called Mantadons."

"We catch bugs all the time here. They're fun prey to catch." Tiger exclaimed.

"Ew, I despise bugs."

"You've never eaten a bug before?"

"Well…yes, I have. But it's not something I like to…"

"How can you not like bugs! You ate one for meow's sake! What kind of bug was it? Did it fly? Was it fast? How did it taste?"

"EW!"

"Tiger, Gibson, hush!" Frost said. "You both can go catch some bugs for lunch later."

"Oh, you're having bugs? Catch me one!" Fur Ball smiled.

Gibson made a sour face and shot a glare at Tiger, who just chuckled.

"Alright. Up here!" Frost jumped on top of a garbage can and then over a gate. The other three followed suit and they dashed through someone's yard. Then they hopped out and continued down another alleyway.

"Phew. We made it past the hardest part." Frost said. "The rest of the way should be a walk in the park."

"I'd say that was pretty easy." Fur Ball said.

"Yes, but that's because nobody was home. Normally there are always kids playing in the backyard."

"Pff…I doubt those kids are that scary."

"I agree Tiger. But kids are rough on us cats."

The felines continued down the alleyway. Frost looked back and forth.

"The coast is clear. RUN!" They all dashed across the street and leaped onto a dumpster.

"WHOO! No kids! No cars! Not even any dogs!" Tiger jumped for joy. "Easiest escort ever!"

"Y-Yeah, no dogs! But there is a dog catcher!" Fur Ball cried out. Everyone turned to see a man in a forest green uniform. He had a big net and a camouflage hat on. Another man walked out from behind him.

"More like a couple cat catchers! RUN!" Frost yowled. The four felines ran away in different directions. Each one jumped and tried to hide, but the two men were watching their every move.

Tiger growled and jumped on one, trying to scratch him and scare him off. The man just shook the cat off and swooped him into the net.

"You guys go on without me!" The cat yelled. "I'll be fine!"

"You heard him! RUN!" Fur Ball exclaimed. They jumped over a nearby fence and made a sprint for any place they could hide, but the two guys threw a large net at them. Gibson and Fur Ball ended up stuck underneath. Frost turned around.

"AH!" She tried to claw them outside of the net, but then the dog catcher grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and tossed the two boys into a truck.

"So, little lady, it looks like you're without your collar again." He said to Frost and then put her into the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Gibson and Fur Ball stared across the room. They were both put in a cage to share. They looked at Frost and Tiger, who were sharing a cage in front of them.<p>

"We're doomed!" Fur Ball pulled Gibson into a hug. "We're gonna be separated! Adopted by some humans! Or worse! We'll be put down!" He began to bawl.

"Fur Ball!" Gibson gagged. "You're about to put me down! I can't breathe!"

"It's okay, Fur Ball! Don't cry! We'll get out of this." Frost said.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Alright darling. Go find your kitty and then we'll go back home."

"Okay daddy!"

Frost went wide eyed.

"Oh no…it's her! Hide! Get in the corners and close your eyes! The shadows will hide us!" She exclaimed and went into the corner. Tiger and Fur Ball followed suit. Gibson sat in the corner but kept an eye open to see the threat. A little girl with orange curly hair came into the room. She had on a yellow dress.

"Oh Sugar Snowflake McSparkles!" She said. "Come out! It's me! Mama's here!"

The dog catcher walked in.

"She's in this cage." He said and opened the door to Frost and Tiger. Frost hissed as the girl squealed and jumped up and down.

"Oh Sugar Snowflake McSparkles! I missed you so much!" She grabbed Frost and gave her a tight hug. The cat tried to break free from the death grip but failed.

"Alright darling. Let's take Sugar back home." A skinny man with curly black hair wearing a suit came in.

"Wait!" The girl replied. "Sugar Snowflake McSparkles is lonely! We should get her a friend! Please daddy?"

"Alright. Get Sugar a friend. Anything for you, princess." The man said.

"YAY!" The girl turned around and faced the cage holding Fur Ball and Gibson. She grew the widest smile and went up to the cage. "That one!"

"Which one? The fluffy one?"

"No, he smells like feet. I want the blue one."

Fur Ball pouted and Gibson backed up. But the dad grabbed Gibson and handed him to the little girl.

"Hmm…what should I name him?" The girl said. "I KNOW! Muffin Top!"

Why must the world be so cruel?

"Sugar Snowflake McSparkles, meet Muffin Top. Your new friend!"

After filling out the adoption papers, the girl and her father hopped into a white limo and they drove off. Gibson and Frost sat in the back. The white cat curled into a ball and whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Gibson asked.

"Get ready to go into the world of nightmares." Frost replied. "This girl is the most spoiled brat on Shuggazoom. She lives with her rich father and with her mom and baby sister in a private mansion separate from the city. And trust me…she loves cats, but cats don't love her."

The blue cat looked out of the cage and saw they had pulled up to the large white building. The girl came and grabbed the cage and pulled them into the house. It was fancy with a beautiful red carpet on the white marble floor. It had many paintings and vases and fancy glass chandeliers on the ceiling. The girl took them up a flight of stairs, bouncing the cage around with each step, shaking up the two felines, and then dropped the cage down in a different room. It had cream colored walls, a pink carpet, a bed with matching pink sheets and comforters and a bed curtain, a large pink toy box, a white dresser, a light blue play table with little blue stools, a cream colored shelf holding dozens of books, and stuffed animals and dolls everywhere. The door of the carrier opened and the two cats tumbled out.

"It's PLAY TIME!" The girl exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! It looks like our two feline friends have been taken by a little girl! What will happen to Tiger and Fur Ball? How will Frost and Gibson survive? Will Gibson ever get a better nickname than Muffin Top? Will I stop asking pointless questions? Leave a REVIEW and find out in the next chapter! Please? :3<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"More tea Muffin Top?" The girl with the curly orange hair giggled and tilted a small porcelain tea pot over a matching cup in front of the blue cat. It was pretend of course. Gibson looked over at Frost, who made yet another attempt to take off the tiara and dress she was put in. He didn't even want to remember what the girl, who they came to call Princess due to her family being rich, had showed him. She proudly declared that _Sugar Snowflake McSparkles_ was now the mommy cat and _Muffin Top_ was the baby. Every time he managed to slip out of the blue bonnet and baby clothes, Princess just put them back on and tied them tighter. If he leaned his head too far forward he would choke.

"I'm just so happy you all could come to my tea party, right Mr. Cuddles?" She looked at a teddy bear placed on a stool between the girl and Frost. "And you Cream Puff the third?" She turned to a stuffed bunny, which seemed to be really worn out. Gibson looked at the toy rabbit next to him and decided not to think about what happened to the first two Cream Puffs. He just wanted to go home. Back to the super robot where the team was probably waiting to turn him back to normal.

"Darling! Your dinner is ready!" The girl's father called from downstairs.

"Okay daddy!" Princess walked over, picked up Gibson and Frost, and ran down to the dining room. She placed them down in front of a fish shaped mat on the floor, and proceeded to sit at the nearby table.

"Butler! Please give my kitties some dinner too." She said.

"Right away mistress." A tall skinny man came in with two bowls of canned cat food and placed them in front of the white and blue felines. Then he went to the kitchen to bring dinner for the family.

"This…has been one of the most humiliating moments of my life." Gibson said as he tugged off the bonnet and gasped for breath when it no longer clogged his throat.

"Don't worry. We can escape if we make a distraction. Just be careful. The girl is clingy and her mom is over protective. Not to mention the fact they have a new baby. The dad gives Princess whatever she wants, so there are some obstacles we have to watch out for." Frost replied as she shook off the dress.

Gibson nodded and pushed his food bowl away. He lost his appetite after that tea party. This packaged mush looked like a small portion of something you could get at Wonder Fun Meat World anyway. So the two cats made a beeline for the hallway.

"Do you see any open doors or windows?" Frost asked.

"No."

"Rats! We'll have to be sneaky. But for now, let's look where the girl won't find us." The white cat ran upstairs again and looked back and forth. "If we don't attract attention to ourselves, maybe we can sneak outside with the gardener when he goes to check on the flowers. He's supposed to every couple hours." She sat down in front of a door to the garden, so Gibson made his way next to her and they waited. And waited…and waited…

"Ugh, it's been too long. Where is he?" Frost asked. "At least Princess isn't searching for us."

Suddenly they heard babbling and they looked to the side. There was another little girl, who seemed to be learning just how to walk. She was heading over and giggling. Her hair was blonde and done up in a pink bow. She was going straight for the cats.

"Oh, it's just the baby. She doesn't do much." Frost yawned and curled up. The blue cat just continued to sit and examine the house. Suddenly he felt a harsh tug.

"OW!" He screeched and tumbled away from where he was sitting. The baby had gone into a fit of giggles, finding Gibson's reaction to her pulling his tail very funny. She started running over. Oh no, not again! The blue feline dashed away from the girl. She continued to go for him until he stumbled over her own feet, not used to walking yet. Gibson turned around and saw the girl stay there for a while on her hands and knees. She looked up at the blue cat and her lip quivered. Then her eyes welled up.

"You idiot!" Frost yelled.

"WAAAAAH!" The baby sat down and wailed. Gibson's ears fell flat. He didn't mean to make her cry, but having his tail pulled didn't seem worth it at the time.

"OH NO! SANDRA!" The mother screamed downstairs.

"No!" Frost hissed. The woman ran upstairs and picked up the baby.

"Are you alright Sandra? It's okay. Mommy's here." She cooed and rocked her child back and forth. Then she looked down and spotted Gibson. "What did you do?! You horrible cats! You scratched her didn't you?!" She yelled. Then she reached for something in her pocket. It was a tiny spray bottle. She pointed it at Gibson and pushed down the top. It was just cool water. "Bad cat! Bad!" Gibson shook off the water and looked up at the lady. She turned around. "Darling, get your cats before they hurt your sister!"

"OKAY MOM!" Princess ran into the room. She saw her two kitties and jumped for joy. Then she ran over to pick them up, but Frost and Gibson darted off immediately. "No! Sugar Snowflake McSparkles! Muffin Top! Come back!" The two cats were chased by the girl downstairs and upstairs and then upstairs and in the kitchen, bedrooms, and laundry rooms. She finally cornered them, grabbed the struggling felines, and started heading back to her room.

"You two are so silly. Now let's go play dress up!"

"NO!" Frost and Gibson yowled in unison.

The white cat looked over to see the gardener, who was a skinny young man with glasses and a brown mustache, heading for the door that would have helped them escape.

"We have to get away from her!" Frost exclaimed. She wiggled around and tried to break free. "Come on Gibson!"

The blue cat started to struggle as well and the girl swayed back and forth, jerking around to keep her pets from escaping again. But she ended up letting go and the felines made a mad sprint for the door just as the gardener turned the knob. Once he stepped out, Frost zoomed between his legs. Gibson was about to follow suit when Princess made a dive and landed on top of him.

"Oh no you don't! Sugar Snowflake McSparkles runs away all the time! I'm not letting you go too!" She cried out. Gibson hissed as he tried to shake out of her grip again, but she held on tight. The gardener realized his mistake and began to close the door so Princess's second pet couldn't escape either. It was too late. He was being carried up to the girl's room.

"It's a shame Sugar Snowflake McSparkles ran away, but we can still have fun together Muffin Top." She cooed. The blue feline let out a pathetic little mew as she closed the door and searched her toybox for cute clothes.

* * *

><p>"We did it! We lost her!" Frost sighed as she jumped the fence and started heading back to the city. "Now we can finally get you home. Gibson?" She turned to see that the blue robot cat was absent. "Oh no! He's still inside?! This is bad!"<p>

"FROST!" A familiar voice said.

"Tiger? Fur Ball?!" Frost cried out. "Thank goodness you guys are okay!" She ran over to her friends.

"Of course we're okay!" Tiger replied. "We went out the back door. The guys at the pound still won't replace those rusty cages."

"I need your help! Gibson didn't make it out! He's probably still in there with Princess!"

"We can get him outta there!" Fur Ball smiled. "Lead the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Gibby. Hopefully in the next update he won't suffer much longer. XP Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story and reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! It's almost finished actually. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters are left.<strong>


	9. Discontinued

Hello everyone.

This is Pikurosonai00 here.

Unfortunately I have some bad news. I'm not as interested in updating Finding Home Again as I used to be.

I haven't written for it in a really long time and it's not one of my best fanfictions. So unless I get interested again in the future, Finding Home Again will be discontinued.

I will leave it up because it seems that a lot of you really enjoyed the story. But sadly I will not be writing any more chapters for it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hopefully I will get to writing an even better story in the future.

Pikurosonai00.


End file.
